La Bibliotecaria
by PiratesOfHearts
Summary: AU universitario - Zoro suele ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, porque su mente dispersa raramente le deja concentrarse sin dormirse al final. Allí Nico Robín, la bibliotecaria, dispone los libros en su lugar y se molesta en despertarle cada vez que sus neuronas le dejan fuera de combate en la lucha contra los estudios. - PWP en Crime por los lols.


Desde una perspectiva personal, siempre observé las relaciones sexuales como algo muy básico. Eran sencillas y simples con la finalidad de un orgasmo. Me gustaban, como a la mayoría de personas, así que solía salir por ahí, ligar con alguna chica y bueno, todo el recital de cosas que ya se sabe que pasan.

Supongo que debido a que aquel era el ritual metódico para acabar en la cama de alguna mujer, la situación que aquí analizo resulto bastante más compleja.

Soy Roronoa Zoro, estudiante de ingeniería industrial en la universidad de Japón.

Todo empezó en la biblioteca de la universidad. Yo solía ir allí a estudiar porque de hacerlo en cualquier otra parte, Yusaku me liaba y acabábamos haciendo cualquier otra cosa o me dormía sobre los libros roncando de lo lindo. Allí, bajo la atenta mirada de la bibliotecaria, una rusa bastante atractiva que me despertaba tocándome con su mano en el hombro cada vez que empezaba a roncar, era imposible que no consiguiera centrarme un poquito.

Y el asunto que me trae a contar esto es ella, la bibliotecaria Nico Robín. Morena, de ojos oscuros y mirada seria. Parecía poco creíble que esa mujer pudiera hacer algo mal.

Uno de aquellos días en los que yo intentaba centrarme en la integral esencial para comprender el desarrollo de un proyecto, la miré de reojo. Estaba sentada en su silla, con la mirada fija en la pantalla y las manos debajo de la mesa donde yo no podía verlas.  
No era época de exámenes, así que allí solo estábamos ella, dos estudiantes más y yo.  
Me fijé en su rostro, que cambiaba de expresión, entrecerrando los ojos y abriendo levemente la boca, pero sin extraer de esta apenas un sonido.

Mi primer instinto fue pensar que se estaba masturbando, pero me parecía poco creíble. Las bibliotecas tienen un sistema de seguridad centralizado con cámaras de vigilancia, en especial para evitar los actos vandálicos por parte de los estudiantes, pero también para evitar las actuaciones hipersexuales de los post adolescentes ingresados en el centro. Su función básica era evitar las conductas sexuales y no fomentarlas o formar parte de ellas.

Así que pensé muy molesto que quizá tenía alguna habilidad para dormir con los ojos entrecerrados y mientras que yo tenía prohibidísimo dormir allí a ella le pagaban por hacerlo.  
Aquel día me irrité profundamente ante la idea de que ella durmiera y yo no, pero sobre todo porque yo había ido allí a estudiar y lo que estaba haciendo era fijarme en sus largos cabellos y su nariz puntiaguda, durmiendo, comiendo, masturbándose o saltando a na comba.

En cualquier caso me marché a casa inquieto. Quería saber que pasaba así que llamé a Yusaku, que se presentó en mi casa enseguida. Supongo que porque él no tenía necesidad de estudiar, siendo como era fácil para él sus asignaturas. En realidad me sacaba un poco de quicio. Apareció con un compañero de piso que era extranjero.

El comedor era estrecho, y allí estábamos los tres con las piernas bajo el kotatsu comiendo galletas de arroz mientras yo exponía mi idea para averiguar el asunto.

—!Así que la pava se masturba¡ — dijo Johnny totalmente sorprendido. Me caía bastante bien, era majo—¿Y eso no te pone cachondo?

Dijo aquello golpeándome levemente con el codo y arqueando las cejas.

Ante aquella idea me sonrojé, no había pensado en ello, yo solo quería saber qué hacía y si dormía me iba a quejar por supuesto. Yo quería que me despertara para estudiar, sí, era útil, pero no dejaba de ser jodidamente molesto.

—El asunto no es ese — dije poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa—. El asunto es que quiero poner una cámara bajo su mesa para saber qué es lo que está haciendo en realidad.

—Y quieres que yo conecte esa cámara a tu pc para poderla controlar ¿no? — contestó Yusaku encendiendo mi ordenador portátil. Era verde, con pegatinas y le faltaban algunas letras en el teclado, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

—Eso es— dije mordiendo una de las galletas de arroz y saboreando la mezcla de salada y dulce de esta.

— ¿Y cómo vas a poner la cámara? — preguntó Johnny. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello, esperaba que simplemente la bibliotecaria sexy se alejase de la mesa para atender a un estudiante y ponerlo entonces..  
Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, si es necesario, yo me ofrecería a distraerla — añadió Yusaku.  
Me quedé en silencio. Si ellos venían desvelarían el misterio al mismo tiempo que yo, y eso no era algo que entrara en mis planea.

—No, no, creo que me espabilaré yo solo, tú solo haz que la cámara se conecte a mi ordenador de forma inalámbrica y ya veré— dije y esperé a que él hiciera todo lo necesario para que el asunto funcionara más o menos dentro de lo acordado.

Después de tres días teniendo a Johnny y a Yusaku en mi piso, al fin configuró perfectamente la cámara y el pc para que pudiera llevar a cabo mi plan. Así que aquella tarde a pesar de tener clase, me la salté deliberadamente para poder ir a na biblioteca. Ya le pediría los apuntes a Usopp si hacía falta.

Me senté en mi silla habitual y saqué mis libros y hojas, como siempre, pero añadiendo el portátil en un punto en el que solo yo pudiera ver la pantalla. Desde allí, podía ver a Nico Robín ir y venir, colocando libros y atendiendo las peticiones de otros estudiantes.

Fue en el momento en el que una chica morena se acercó a pedirle un libro cuando saqué la mini cámara de mi mochila. Era pequeña, con forma de bolígrafo. Me la había regalado un amigo por mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, porque a ambos nos interesábamos por la robótica.  
También agarré la cinta aislante y me encaminé a la mesa de la bibliotecaria. Podía verla en mi campo de visión, y la vi colarse con aquella estudiante entre unas estanterías alejadas. Así que no dudé en arrodillarme y colocar la cámara de tal modo que cuando la activara en el pc, vería sus largas piernas.

En algún momento de este suceso me sentí como un completo paranoico, pero dejaremos eso de lado y lo eliminaremos del relato porque no me siento cómodo explicándolo.

No tardé demasiado y me volví a mi sitio, activando la cámara de forma remota, y miré las imágenes que me devolvía. Nada, ella aún no se había sentado, así que solo podía ver la estantería que había detrás de ella.

¿Era aquello como si yo fuera un acosador? Ciertamente no tenía eso en mente, pero yo solo sentía cierta curiosidad y... Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando en la cámara aparecieron sus piernas. Largas y delgadas, con una tez oscurecida por el sol. Al principio se sentó, y desde mi perspectiva solo podía verle el muslo izquierdo. La cámara no me mostraría detalles, así que no me juzgué a mí mismo como esos pervertidos que llevan espejos en las deportivas para ver las bragas a las chicas de instituto.

Ella no hizo nada, pero tampoco estaba teniendo la conducta que yo había observado antes en ella. Solo tenía que esperar, pero era soberanamente aburrido y estaba por dormirme. Pero si me dormía con el pc encendido, ella vendría a despertarme como haría siempre y descubriría la cámara y todo sería un puñetero desastre. Mi plan se iría al traste y no sabría si ella dormía o no.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dormirme y entonces ocurrió algo que me dejó fuera de lugar.

A la bibliotecaria se le cayó algo al suelo, un lápiz y se arrodilló a recogerlo. Pude ver su perfil, buscando aquel lápiz, que finalmente encontró, colocándolo entre sus labios a la par que fijaba sus ojos en mi cámara. La miró sorprendida, mientras que yo empezaba a darla por perdida, pues pensé que ella la iba a arrancar y nunca más me la iba a devolver… No hizo aquello.

Fijó la mirada en la cámara y lamió el lápiz para después pasarse la lengua por los labios.  
Se levantó, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas y su ropa interior se deslizó por estas hasta tocar el suelo. Recogió las bragas y por el ruido diría que las guardó en el cajón que tenía al lado.

Se colocó con las piernas abiertas en dirección a la cámara y bueno... Lo lógico es que yo hubiera apagado el pc y ya está. Pero continúe mirando.

Miré cómo ella deslizaba sus dedos tocando sus muslos y jugueteaba con el escaso vello púbico que tenía. Aparté la cara de la pantalla y la miré directamente. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en el la pantalla de nuevo y deseé saber qué era lo que estaba viendo en esta. No caí en cuenta de qué podía ser, había múltiples opciones y sin embargo no pensé en ninguna.

Volví a centrarme en la pantalla donde sus dedos acariciaban sus labios mayores, que se habían hinchado levemente y dejaban ver su piel más rojiza entre estos.

Me fijé en como movía los dedos, estimulando sus labios menores y la zona de la uretra delicadamente, mientras su capuchón clitoriano se iba ampliando levemente. La miré a ella entonces, algo más recostada sobre la silla, no parecía tener la misma expresión que el día que mis sospechas habían aparecido.

Un súbito calor empezó a recorrerme y noté como poco a poco mi pene iba endureciéndose entre mis piernas. Era el momento de decir basta, pero volví a fijarme en las imágenes que enviaba mi cámara.

Ella acariciaba su clítoris y poco a poco introducía los dedos dentro de su vagina y yo solo podía preguntarme su estaba reteniendo los gemidos de placer que hacer aquello le causaría en la garganta.

Me sentía absurdo pensado en aquel momento, porque solo me daba vueltas la cabeza pensado en que la deseaba. La miré de nuevo, con una mano apoyada sobre su pecho y sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su propio ordenador.

Su expresión si detonaba placer, placer que mi cuerpo me pedía que me causara yo a mi mismo o con el cuerpo de ella. Continúe mirándola haciendo aquello, como movía los dedos y como finalmente emitió un pequeño jadeo que oímos todos los que estábamos relativamente cerca de ella.

Cerré el pc y lo dejé allí con mis apuntes antes de irme al baño disimulando mi erección para hacerla bajar echando una meada.

En el sexo normal todo era un seguido de protocolos básicos que incluían variaciones según fuera la persona con la que estabas. En aquel momento mi protocolo básico había cambiado un poco.

La idea de solo mirar nunca se me había hecho atractiva, pero al acabar de hacerlo mis perspectivas habían cambiado un poco.

Volví a la biblioteca descolocado. Quizá debía haberme masturbado también y el asuto me hubiera dejado de obsesionar.

Lejos de eso, no dejé de darle vueltas sin poder estudiar ni una sola página.  
Cuando llevaba ya allí un buen rato desquiciado, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme cuando la bibliotecaria se me acercó.

No pude evitar mira su cuello, imaginándome como seria besarlo y morderlo.

—No te olvides esto antes de irte — dijo entregándome el bolígrafo cámara— he tirado la cinta adhesiva, porque tampoco ibas a poder reutilizarla.

La miré cohibido y cogí el bolígrafo preguntándome si se habría lavado las manos ¿Había sido aquello una frase en la que me pedía que volviera a poner la cámara allí otra vez? Yo me sentía muy confundido. Ella me sonrió enigmática y giró la pantalla de su ordenador. Una de aquellas cámaras de seguridad me había grabado en todo momento.

Entonces ella sacó un trozo de papel y apuntó su número de teléfono entregándomelo.  
Me marché preguntándome si quería tirarlo a la basura o no. No entendía una mierda nada, así que simplemente guardé aquel número de teléfono, por si me apetecía saltarme el arquetípico ritual de ligar y pasar directamente al sexo. Porque algo era evidente, y es que aquella bibliotecaria no se andaba con rodeos.

 **NA: Bueno, técincamente esto solo es un PWP. Y es que shippeo con la misma intensidad a Zoro con Robin, con Law y con Smoker. I hope que haya sido entretenido. Aquí el agente 1 se despide, y si hay cualquier error, notifíquemelo. Bye!**


End file.
